kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Suzuya
"Suzuya, from now on... I'll take care of you." As I hear these words that came out of his mouth, I knew that my days of pretending have ended... I wonder why I am still doing things that will warrant my death in the long run. Am I really that stupid or just a desperate person who wanted to leave this world already? As far as I can remember; all I do is to run and betray the people who have already placed their trust in me. But all of those acts were just orders in order for me to live another day... even though that I wanted to die. I wonder when I felt weak, I wonder when I felt so helpless. All I know is that everything changed after meeting that person. Prologue: It was a summer when I was assigned into the infamous Raven Base to which my employer have spoken about. My assignment this time is to sabotage the operation of the base and made sure that things will go bad once I intervened. Of course I was planning to do good since the pay is quite large and I can even take a vacation for few years if the operation is successful. But all of it changes when we first meet. "I am Suzuya, nice to meet ya." "Admiral Raven at your service." The Admiral is a guy who looks very unreliable when you meet him for the first time. But since looks can be deceiving, I instantly raised my guard since he is a person who can decimate an entire army battalion if he was to let loose. "Say Suzuya, you came from HQ right? Do you hear any weird rumors about this base?" "Indeed. But I was send here since they believe I can give my best of abilities while being commanded by you." "Is that so? Rather than that, you seemed to know what kind of person I am. Are you perhaps..." Before I knew it, he is almost close to knowing me as a spy... I braced myself for whatever he might say. "... A fan of mine?" But as soon as I heard that word, I realized that the Admiral is a bit dense. Report 1 A: I have successfully infiltrated the naval base. Q: Good work. As promised, I have sent the initial payment to your account. Now then, tell me what you have learned. A: The Admiral is dangerous, however... he is dense and an idiot. His secretary is quite competent, she is a troublesome existence. So far only the Secretary and Yuugumo are the ones that are troublesome inside the base. Q: There is nothing we can do with the secretary. She is an untouchable entity. Yuugumo on the other hand... Interesting. A: Do you know her? Q: She is once a street vendor who died and became a shipgirl. A: ? Q: I have been acquainted to her since she used to do 'other service'. A: Is that so. Gross... Q: Mind if you put your true thoughts asides. I am afterall the one paying you for making my dream a reality. A: Oh well, any instructions? Q: Use Yuugumo and make her betray the Admiral. A: Understood. - End of report Yuugumo's fall As I have thought, Yuugumo did all the things I have asked her to do and a few moments from now, those people will know that she has been stealing the important files, quite a spectacle to see her fall. But somehow, I wonder why Yuugumo didn't said anything to the Admiral even though I used her... it's not like the Admiral can't protect himself... But I wonder how Yuugumo sees the Admiral... I wonder. But for now, I knew that she will die anytime soon. "Yuugumo, your status about the transfer?" As I spoke through the communicator... I can feel the whole base is closing into the source of the intrusion and sooner or later... huh? There was a presence of a giant that was approaching me... somehow she knew that I am doing something in the shadows. "Suzuya-san... what are you doing here at this time of hour?" The person who asked me happens to be Kinugasa, the treasurer/auditor of the naval base's expense. So far, I knew that she was an outside before she became a shipgirl. '' "I was just looking for signal to make a phone call for reservations."'' "Is that so? Anyways, it's dangerous here. There is a traitor on our ranks." "Really? That's bad news." "Indeed." Soon, Kinugasa makes her way towards the darkness of the corridor. So far, I knew that she is also a threat, but she became a person to be reckoned with. And a few days after I met Kinugasa, Yuugumo has been discharged from service. Report 2 A: Yuugumo has taken the fall, So far no more repercussions in my end. Updating Status, Kinugasa is also a threat. Q: Good work. Anyways, do not approach Kinugasa, even we have no idea who she is and what she is capable of. A: So she is a dangerous existence? Q: Yes. I believe she has a lot of influence outside too. A: So fighting her is pointless. Q: Yes. Anyways, how is the base after Yuugumo's fall? A: They have been reorganized. I haven't been assigned to any important duties as of now. But it seems that there is one more person who sniffs for me? Q: Can you do something about her? A: I can't. She doesn't leave any tracks behind. I believe that it’s comparable to a ninja. Q: If that is the case, you just need to be cautious then. A: Understood. Q: Anyways, stay low for now. - End of report. Everyday Life (Mask) After that, life has been peaceful for the past 6 months after I was assigned to the base. I got small gossips about some people becoming more of a trouble, but they held no importance to us since they are still individuals in the end, However... "I am Yuugumo-class Destroyer Yuugumo, please take care of me." '' I saw a person who supposed to have died a long, long time ago.'' The Admiral embraced her and he started to apologize to her for the wrong things that he has done and Yuugumo on the other hand has forgiven him after that. '' But somehow, I know that this is going to be a bit tough to move again now that the coordinator is back.'' Report 29 A: Bad news, Yuugumo has returned. Q: Yuugumo? Oh that one might be a different one. No need to worry. A: Is that so? Q: There were no cases when a shipgirl who was sunk before has retained her memories. A: I guess this is nothing more than a false report then. Q: Indeed. However, I did read one of your reports that your roommate Kumano can snipe you at any distance for as long as she shoots right? A: Yes. I honestly believe that her talent is terrifying. Q: True enough. It also means that she is a great asset to the military once she transferred to us. A: ... Q: Anyways, keep an eye on her and be cautious. - End of report '|---|' Few weeks have passed, months has passed and a year has already come and go. So far, nothing out of the norm has happened asides from the latest one when the Admiral was out for a month. the Higher ups didn't even have to contact me to know that there is something wrong. I wonder if the Admiral is alright. Intermission: The Day Suzuya felt love I always meet the Admiral on the daily basis since he goes to Kumano's room to look for her. So far, I knew that the Admiral is quite a gentle person. But one time when I met the Admiral, he had a serious look on his face. '' It was back to the time when Kumano has done something and she is regretting that she has done it. The one who convinced her to be stronger is the Admiral who went out of his way to console her. Even though after that, there was some sexy noise leaking out of our room I feigned ignorance and kept anyone who would pass to our room from coming.'' After that, I always wondered if he would console me once I felt dejected. Would I get the same treatment as Kumano if I made a mistake? And soon as these thoughts surfaced... a small bud emerges within me. '' And every time I saw the Admiral with the other girls... That feeling inside of my chest hurts and whenever I am alone with him... I feel so happy that I wish time would come to a halt.'' I wonder... I wonder why I feel hurt when he does not go to my way I wonder why I am happy whenever I talk with him I wonder... Is this the thing that the shipgirls were talking about? The thing that made Yuugumo-san followed me despite her displeasures? I wonder if this is the thing that binds everyone to stay with the Admiral? I wonder... is this love? But... Soon, I will leave him once my objective has been fulfilled. I might say what I want to say once I started to finish my work. I really wonder, would he be there at my side once it's all over? And this illusion of mine will be shattered that day... Report 50 A: I have been compromised. Q: Abandon mission. - Q has been cut off from the transmission. '|---|' I was running away from my pursuers. It was a night when I decided to sabotage the operation of the base when Yuugumo has caught me red handed. I tried to do something to Kazagumo, but that ended badly since Kazagumo was well guarded by the idiots of Desdiv 4. And when I tried to use the Admiral, Yuugumo smiled at me. "Suzuya-san, I have learned that the Admiral is a monster. He can't die no matter how hard you try. Also, Sazanami is there with him. They just survived a world where they have to fight gods, what could a single man do against him?" After Yuugumo stated the obvious facts... I decided to flee and end my operation, however… "Kiyoshimo, Asashimo... track her down. "Roger!" "Alright." And the game of cat and mouse has started. '|---|' I ran until I can no longer run. However, my pursuers are still strong enough to sniff me out of my hiding place. "Damn it. Why are they this coordinated for mere destroyers?" As I stepped out of the place where I was hiding Yuugumo walked in front of me. "It's because I am not as naive as I was a year ago. Also, I have Kumano-san track you as she views from the observation deck. As I heard the name Kumano, I felt weak... "To think Kumano has known of it already. How naive can I get?" Yuugumo walks towards my direction, she pulls out a gun from her pocket. "I have promised Kumano-san to not to let you feel pain. So I will end this quickly." After Yuugumo said those words, I readied myself to get killed. But nothing happened. As soon as I opened my eyes a pair of shoes came to my direction. "Good Job Yuugumo. I'll take it from here." "Understood Hiro-san, everything worked out well in the end." "Yeah. I have managed to defeat that hidden chess player. Suzuya, it's alright now." "No Admiral. You don't understand anything at all. If they knew that I have betrayed them... I will never see the sun again. Admiral, please kill me. This is the best solution for this problem." "Is that so?" The Admiral pointed the gun towards the sky and soon, he pulls the trigger and I heard a gunshot resonated from it. "So that is what a signal flare is." "Eh?" I looked up and saw flare lighting up the night sky. Soon, a vehicle arrives and inside are Naka and Mikazuki returning from their mission. "Admiral, we have neutralized them." "Any Casualties?" "None Commander Just like what you have ordered us." "Good work. Suzuya, come with me and this time... live with us until the war is over." "But... I might betray you again..." "I don't mind. I'll just take you back over and over again until I win you. Isn't that good enough?" Somehow, despite being a dimwitted individual, he really does his best when the situation calls for it. "Suzuya, from now on... I'll take care of you." As he said those words to me... I decided to put my trust in him. And for the first time, I have finally been freed from the shackles that limits me. Suzuya's day (Conclusion) The following day, I checked my bank account and the amount was good as nothing since they have pulled all of my money out since they have thought that I died. Oh well... I guess they are just cleaning up their loose ends so that they won't get the short end of the stick. Kumano currently is sitting besides the window as she sips a cup of tea. "Good Morning Suzuya. How is your first day being alive?" I smiled after greeted by Kumano who seemed to understand me from the beginning. "I feel so great." "Good. Anyways Suzuya-san, Can you listen a bit to my story?" "Alright." "You see... I knew right from the start that you might be the spy. Since everything happened since you were transferred to our naval base. But everything made sense when I saw your face when I was with the Admiral. I can see that you are being tormented with the feelings you have inside. So Suzuya-san, I'll help you with your conquest too." "Eh?" "Also, the Admiral knew that you are the spy. Kinugasa told me about it too... but in the end, they asked me to decide whether or not I will kill you or not... I guess the reason that you are still here is beacause I don't want to lose my 2nd best friend." After Kumano delivers those words to me, tears run down on my face for someone has already recognized me asides from the things I am capable of. "So this time, I will make sure that you don't need to return to that side so that I won't have to point my gun against you. Understood?" "Understood. Seriously Kumano, you are just lonely if I just died." And so... My life has started a new chapter. Side B: What happened to the other side? Naka and Mikazuki were ordered by the Admiral to attack a certain location. Naka: Mikazuki-chan, is it true that you have faced dragons back there? Mikazuki: Nope. Not really dragons, more of serpents. Asides, we still can't defeat the generally strong Onis. But I do want to get back there and finish the fight we have with Sybilla Naka: I see. Say, can I make a concert there? Mikazuki: It's possible. But please don't burden them if since the security of the land is a bit... harsh. Naka: I see. The two were currently sitting at an owner-type jeep that travelling in the night road. Naka: Say Mikazuki, wanna spar with me sometimes? Mikazuki: I am afraid I cannot spar with you. I have no countermeasures against your bloodlust. Naka: Is that so. Though now that I think about it, there are few people who can fight me when I got serious. Mikazuki: Isn't that because you were kind of a monster already. Naka: How Rude. I am the cute idol Naka-chan. I mustn’t tarnish my name for being a good fighter. Mikazuki and the rest knew how scary Naka can be if she was serious. and of course, they knew deep in their heart that they still have to support Naka or they might get the worst side of her. Mikazuki: I can see the target already. Naka-san, let's start the operation. Naka: Wait. How do we deal with the guns? Mikazuki: Leave it to me. A few minutes after the two started to storm the area, Mikazuki managed to destroy all the guns the enemy guards were using and Naka delivers a finisher to the guards. So far, no one has died since the directive was just to disable the armed guards. Naka: So where do we go? Mikazuki: Inside. Naka: Oh well... XXX: Quite brave of you two. Who are you and who are you affiliated with? Mikazuki: I am the knight of the Raven. Mikazuki. Naka: I am the Leader of Diversion Division, Naka. We are both affiliated with the Raven of the Naval Base. XXX: Damn these Raven's brats. So the spy has fallen. Good for her. Naka: Is that so. Mikazuki: Well then, time to silence you. XXX: OH you will not kill me. Soon, there were beasts of mixed breed appeared around the two. Mikazuki: Chimeras? How despicable. Naka: ... XXX: They'll keep you busy as I make my sweet... But before the guy can even move Naka swiftly defeated the Chimeras. Naka: I believe that these animals deserved to live a better life. But now, I'll make sure that you won't be doing this anymore. XXX: WHAH!!!??? My creations were already immobilized in an instant. What are you made of? Mikazuki pulls out a sword that came from nowhere and she attacked the guy. However, the guy wasn't cut because she has used the back of her sword to incapacitate him. Mikazuki: Now then. This one is just a scapegoat too... The Mastermind is someone who works inside and we have no jurisdiction to defeat that person. Naka-san... are you done? Naka delivers her rites as she killed the chimeras one by one as she struck her hand in to each on of the chimeras. Naka: Sorry, but there is no way I can return you to your original forms. Mikazuki: I see... so you liked animals too. Naka: Before I was a shipgirl, I am a proud pet lover... But I am allergic by them. Mikazuki: Sorry. Naka: Don't sweat it. Now, I can take care of animals too since I have protection against all external forces. But then, I was given the capacity to kill. Mikazuki: Nope. Naka-san, you were given the right to protect those who were dear to you. Please don't think of your power as a power to kill. Naka: Thanks. Anyways, let’s go. Mikazuki: Alright. I have called the authorities already. Naka: Off we go. Mikazuki revs up the engine and the owner-type jeep makes it exit into the darkness of the night towards the direction where the flare was fired. Epilogue: Aoba is currently speaking with the Admiral inside the meeting room. The Admiral is with Sazanami who currently standing beside him. Aoba: Well then, how did you know that Suzuya-san is the spy? Hiro: I knew it because she is the only one who actually keeps her distance to me. Asides, far from the Tsundere Carrier... I doubt Suzuya is the type of person who tends to not close distance to others given how outgoing she is. Aoba: That is true indeed. Anyways, what are you going to do with her then? The enemy might know that she had betrayed them. Hiro: It's fine. They can't touch her for as long as I am the Admiral of this base. Anyways, is the training on the DesDiv 4 bear fruit? Aoba: Seriously, those idiots were a handful and quite talented. I guess they all watch how you fight one way or the other. Hiro: Is that so? I guess Maikaze is keeping a few things behind my influence. Aoba: I really wonder what you see in her that you promised to her for her to be like that. Hiro: I just promised her to dance with her when the war is over. Though Sazanami here makes sure she will not monopolize me. Aoba: What a simpleton. But a beautiful dream indeed... Hiro: Sensei, do you perhaps remember your past rela... nevermind. Aoba: Hiro, even if you are the Admiral of this base; I will not spare you for mentioning the term relationship in my face. Hiro: You are right. Anyways, Is there any questions you wanna ask? Aoba: Tell me what do you feel when you wore that Virgin Killer Sweater. Hiro: (OH this is now for her article... I better kick her out here now.) Aoba, I have no idea what are you saying... Sazanami: Master, I shall commence the operation where I will dispose of Aoba. Hiro: Please do. Aoba was escorted outside by Sazanami who is happily operated under the pretense that everything that happens now falls under daily life activities. Sazanami: Master, I have no right to ask this but why is Aoba-san does not mention about her past? Hiro: I have no idea. But I think for once she wished to become a shipgirl so that she can serve that person. Sazanami: So the person in question was an admiral back then? Hiro: Yup. She told us what kind of person he is. Sazanami: Anyways... Shall we continue with the meeting with them? The monitor lits up and 4 other Admirals were peeking through it. Hiro: Work is such a tiresome activity. But we must do it for the betterment of this world. Sazanami: Indeed. And the meeting proceeds. '- end.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature